


One Snuggly Day

by Stevey57



Category: Wynnona Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevey57/pseuds/Stevey57
Summary: i'm terrible at summaries but I just wanted to write a cute little piece





	One Snuggly Day

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at summaries but I just wanted to write a cute little piece

One snuggly day  
I woke up with hot breath on my neck and a small but muscular arm wrapped tightly against my waist. I’m able to peak my head up and look out the window to see that there is at least half a foot of snow laying across the cold purgatory ground. I then look to the other side of the bed to see that the clock reads 7:13. Although on most mornings I’m already up and dressed, with coffee brewing in the pot by this time, this morning I want nothing more than to stay in bed snuggled up against the girl of my dreams. I look down and see that Waverly still has her face snuggled deep into my chest. I never thought that could love some one as much as a love Waverly. She shows me so much love, kindness, and compassion every single day. The small adorable girl wrapped in my arms never ceases to amaze me.  
While I’m lost in my own thoughts, I feel my girlfriend begin to stir against my chest. Waverly is hands down the most adorable thing in the mornings. She’s quiet, snuggly, and super clingy. I look down and see hazel eyes looking up into mine. “I can’t believe you’re still in bed baby.” I smile down at her and press a soft kiss to her forehead. “I don’t want to do anything but drink coffee and cuddle with you in this very bed this morning.” I mumble into her hair. Waves tightens her grip around my torso and I can feel her grin into my neck. “I love days when we don’t get out of bed.” She breathes into my neck. “I know you do baby.” “How about I get up and make us some coffee and hunt for something sweet for breakfast?” “Only if you hurry and don’t leave me waiting for long.” She grins back up to me. I lean down and press a soft kiss to her lips before getting out of the bed. I make sure to hurry so that I don’t leave my beautiful princess waiting too long.


End file.
